1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a drawer unit and an oven having the drawer unit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a drawer unit having a warming heater and an oven having the drawer unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Ovens are used to cook foods using heat generated by electricity or gas. In general, ovens include a drawer unit in which food or a food container is heated. Such a drawer unit includes a drawer, a drawer casing, and a heating source. Food or a food container is placed in the drawer which can be moved into and out from the drawer casing. The heating source is used to heat the food or the food container.
In the related art, the drawer casing is formed into a hexahedral shape having opened front and bottom sides. The heating source is disposed under the drawer casing to heat the drawer placed in the drawer casing. Therefore, when the drawer is detached from the drawer casing, the heating source is exposed to the outside. In addition, heat may not be efficiently transferred from the heating source to food or a food container placed in the drawer.